Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Sebuah perjuangan untuk mengumpulkan pecahan kenangan yang hilang di hidupnya, itulah yang dilakukan Mikasa. Namun, pertemuan dengan Eren membuat semua berubah. Di tengah perjalanan hubungan mereka, dua insan itu pun mengorbankan segalanya, Persahabatan, Senyuman, hingga Hidup dan matinya. Tapi, ada salah satu diantara mereka yang harus mati dalam ramalan takdir. (SNK/EreMika)
1. The Oracle Girl,Mikasa

Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy

Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Pairing : Eren X Mikasa

Rating : T

Genre: Friendship,Adventure,Action,Fantasy,Mystery,Romance

Summary:

Seorang gadis peramal misterius, Mikasa, adalah seorang siswa baru Shiganshina Senior High School. Orangtuanya dibunuh saat ia berusia 9 tahun dan sekarang tinggal bersama orangtua angkatnya. Dia cenderung berekspresi datar dan pendiam, namun cantik, sehingga dia cukup terkenal di kalangan murid cowok karena kecantikan rambut hitamnya dan sangat dekat kepada murid perempuan.

Namun suatu hal yang aneh menimpanya. Ia sering dibuntuti oleh seorang pemuda misterius setiap kali ia pulang sekolah. Namun, hari ini berbeda, dia pun menghilang, sehingga Mikasa berniat mencarinya sampai ke suatu lembah. Tiba – tiba, ia melihat sebuah cahaya biru yang jatuh dari langit dan mendarat tepat di depannya. Ketika ia akan mengambilnya, tiba – tiba ia terjatuh pingsan karena terkena efek dari cahaya itu dan terbawa ke dunia lain. Seperti apakah dunianya? Siapakah pemuda misterius itu? Mampukah Mikasa kembali ke dunia asalnya?

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Oracle Girl, Mikasa

_Seorang gadis bermahkota hitam memulai hari_

_Meskipun ia adalah seorang buronan lama _

_Dia tetap hidup, menjaga keaslian dirinya_

_Di dunia manusia ini_

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Saatnya Mikasa memulai harinya sebagai murid baru di sekolahnya. Ya, dia bernama Mikasa Ackerman, seorang gadis yang berusia 16 tahun. Orangtuanya dibunuh ketika ia berusia 9 tahun dan sekarang tinggal bersama orangtua angkatnya.

Setelah memakai seragam dengan rapi, tak lupa ia memakai 'perhiasan berharganya' dan sebuah syal berwarna merah. Setelah itu, ia menuruni tanggal dari lantai 2 di rumahnya, menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Selamat pagi sayang." sambut Ibunya ramah sambil mencium keningnya. Ia pun tersenyum lalu duduk di meja makan di depan Ayahnya. "Hari ini adalah hari pertama awal tahun ajaran baru di sekolahmu." Kata Ayahnya. Ia mengangguk. "Mikasa, perlu kau ketahui. Shiganshina Senior High School adalah SMA terelit di kota ini. Letaknya sangat strategis,ada di pusat kota." Ujar Ayahnya menjelaskan. Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu, aku harus naik apa?" Tanya Mikasa. "Disini, ada stasiun MRT. Ada jurusan ke pusat kota juga. Jadi, kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk transportasimu ke sekolah sehari-hari." Jawab Ibunya sambil memberikan sarapan kepada Mikasa. "Lalu, disana, anak-anaknya sebagian besar dari kalangan keluarga kaya dan berpengetahuan tinggi. Kabarnya, sekolah itu barusan diberi akreditasi A dari pemerintah." Lanjut Ayahnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Wow… itu sangat keren. Benar-benar elit." Kata Mikasa kagum. "Jadi, makanya kami memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan kamu disana." Lanjut Ayahnya. " Meskipun kamu adalah seorang murid baru, cobalah berbaur dengan yang lain." Kata Ibu sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah." Katanya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Mikasa langsung mengenakan sepatu dan berangkat. "Ayah, Ibu. Aku berangkat!" seru Mikasa dari kejauhan. "Hati-hati ya!" seru Ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Lalu, ia melihat suaminya sudah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Ia sempat terkejut, "Grisha. Aku tak menyangka kau akan bekerja hari ini." Kata Ibu. Ibunya bernama Carla Jaeger. "Yah… begitulah. Kalau Mikasa memulai harinya, berarti aku juga harus memulai hariku." Jawabnya tenang. Ayahnya bernama Grisha Jaeger. Carla hanya terdiam, "Apakah kau pulang malam nanti?" tanyanya. "Mungkin." Jawabnya tenang. Lalu ia mencium kening istrinya, "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah ya." Katanya untuk memulai berangkat kerja.

Akhirnya, Mikasa sampai ke sekolah barunya. Dia melihat gedungnya yang penuh keindahan. Warna gedung yang putih bersih, lapangan yang luas, serta warna gerbang yang berwarna hitam, disebelahnya, bertuliskan SHIGANSHINA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL. Dia langsung mengikuti kerumunan murid yang akan memasuki sekolah. Ia langsung menuju lantai 2 khusus murid-murid kelas 2 SMA. Dia ditempatkan di kelas 11-2. Akhirnya, dia menemukan kelas yang dituju.

Suasana kelas sangat ramai. Banyak murid-murid yang belum ia kenali. Ia langsung duduk di bangku barisan depan dan bersebelahan dengan jendela kaca besar di sebelah kiri. Dia langsung duduk dan hanya melihat pemandangan sekitar sekolah dari jendela. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang murid perempuan yang berambut pendek dan berwarna oranye jingga datang menghampirinya.

"A-anu… maaf… tumben kamu tidak kumpul dengan yang lainnya?" kata perempuan yang bermanik sama itu. "Ah… tidak apa-apa kok. Sebenarnya, aku murid baru disini. Jadi, belum kenal semua." Jawab Mikasa ramah. Perempuan itu pun tersenyum. "Namaku Petra. Petra Ral. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Petra sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman. Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Jawab Mikasa sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan bergenggaman tangan denganya. Mikasa pun tersenyum. Perkenalan singkat antara Mikasa dan Petra berakhir begitu cepat, karena bel sudah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Lalu, datanglah seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang datang ke kelas 11-2. Murid-murid langsung menuju ke bangku masing-masing.

"Ehem… Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, nama saya Irvin Smith. Kalian bisa memanggilku Irvin-_sensei_." Katanya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Murid-murid pun hanya terdiam. "Mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya, saya adalah wali kelas dari kelas 11-2, wali kelas kalian." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Mereka pun hanya terdiam, sebagin ada yang mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hari ini, kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Ackerman, silahkan maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Mikasa. Ia pun segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan mennuju kedepan kelas. Ia pun mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman. Saya adalah murid pindahan dari luar kota dan bersekolah disini karena mengikuti dinas Ayah saya. Mohon kerjasamanya." Katanya sambil membungkukkan diri. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Ackerman. Silahkan kebali ke bangkumu." Kata Irvin-sensei. Mikasa pun mengangguk dan kembali ke bangkunya. "Oke anak-anak. Karena hari ini adalah hari awal tahun ajaran baru, jadi kita perkenalan terlebih dahulu, karena minggu ini adalah _Introducing Week_, atau yang biasa disebut minggu perkenalan. Jadi, hari ini, kita tidak ada pelajaran!" lanjutnya sambil menampilkan senyum kebebasannya. Sontak murid-murid pun bersorak ria, Mikasa hanya tersenyum. "Tapi…" lanjutnya pelan. Suasana yang awalnya ramai mendengar kabar itu langung hening seketika. "Pelaksanaan _Introducing Week_ ini hanya berlangsung selama 5 hari. Minggu depan, kita memulai pelajarannya." Lanjutnya. Murid-murid pun langsung menunduk kecewa. "Ayolah anak-anak, jangan kecewa dulu. Kita akan berkenalan dengan semua murid yang ada dikelas ini. Lagipula, ini sangat penting bagimu, Ackerman. Baiklah. Saya akan memanggil nama-nama kalian satu persatu untuk maju kedepan dan mmperkenalkan diri." Perintah Irvin-_sensei_. Lalu, dia memanggil satu persatu nama-nama murd dikelasnya untuk maju kedepan dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Mikasa mulai mendengarkan mereka dengan tenang dan tertib.

Tak lama kemudian, bel menandakan istirahat berbunyi. "Baiklah anak-anak. Waktu kita sudah habis. Sekarang, kalian boleh keluar kelas." Kata Irvin-_sensei_ sambil membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya dan keluar kelas. Setelah itu, murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke lapangan, bahkan ada yang hanya mengobrol dengan murid lainnya di koridor. Di dalam kelas, Mikasa mengeluarkan bekalnya dari tas dan ingin memakan bekalnya di kantin. Tiba-tiba, Petra menghampirinya lagi, "Hei Mikasa. Kamu mau makan bareng kami? Kami mau ke kantin lo…" kata Petra berniat mengajaknya. Mikasa pun tersenyum dan menerima ajakannya. "Baiklah. Aku ikut!" jawabnya. Akhirnya Mikasa dan teman-temannya menuju ke kantin untuk makan bersama.

Suasana di kantin…

"Oh ya. Mikasa. Kau tadi bilang kalau kamu murid pindahan dari luar kota kan? Apa nama kotanya?" kata Hanji. Dia berambut coklat dan diikat satu ke belakang. Dia juga memakai kacamata. Mendengar itu, Mikasa hanya terdiam. "Ah… sebenarnya… maaf… aku tidak ingat dengan kota asalku." Jawab Mikasa sambil tertunduk malu. "Ah… ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Tak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka dengan syal merahmu!" kata Petra sambil terkagum-kagum melihat syal merah yang dipakai Mikasa. "Tapi, mengapa kau memakai syal itu?" Tanya Petra mendadak. Mendengar itu, kali ini, Mikasa sedikit terkejut dan kembali terdiam.

'_Mengapa kau memakai syal itu_?'

Benar, Petra menanyakannya. Padahal, musimnya bukan musim dingin, melainkan musim semi, dimana bunga-bunga yang tertidur selama musim dingin kembali mekar dengan indahnya dan menampilkan warna-warna cerahnya, terutama bunga sakura. Letak sekolah ini sangat dekat dengan pohon bunga sakura yang besar. Jadi, setiap musim semi tiba, bunga-bunga dari pohon ini mekar dan berjatuhan karena ditiup angin yang lembut dan menampilkan warna merah muda yang begitu cerah. Mikasa jadi teringat akan kata-kata terakhir Ibu kandungnya sebelum wafat.

_Flasback – 6 Years Ago_

"_Mikasa… kalau ada orang yang menanyaimu tentang syal merahmu ini… katakana kepada mereka… kalau kau tak kuat menahan udara dingin… dan jangan diperlihatkan kepada mereka… jimat pemberian itu… jadilah gadis biasa… dan tetaplah hidup… di dunia ini…" kata Ibu kandungnya yang telah sekarat. Dia mengalami luka-luka yang cukup parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa di bagian tubuhnya mengalami pendarahan. Karena tidak kuat menahan lagi, dia memberikan jimat dan syalnya kepada Mikasa. Ia menyuruhnya untuk lari dari desa asalnya dan tetap bertahan hidup. Mikasa pun langsung menuruti permintaan terakhir Ibu kandungnya dan lari dari desa asalnya._

_Mikasa pun berlari terengah-engah karena dia terluka juga. Karena tak kuat berlari lebih jauh lagi, ia akhirnya jatuh tersungkur._

_BRUK!_

_Flashback End_

"Mikasa!" seru Petra sambil menepuk pundaknya. Lamunanya pun terbuyar. "Mengapa kau melamun? Ayo jawab aku!" kata Petra yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu. "Ah… maaf… aku selalu memakai syal ini karena aku tidak kuat menahan udara dingin." Jawabnya. Petra pun hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya, Mikasa menyembunyikan jimat pemberian Ibu kandungnya dan ia tidak boleh memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain. Dia terpaksa berbohong demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri, Petra, dan semuanya.

Bel menandakan istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi. Murid-murid yang masih berada di kantin bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Mikasa dan teman-temannya juga kembali ke kelasnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Mikasa hanya tertunduk sedih.

'_Maafkan aku Petra. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu_.' Batinnya sedih.

.

_Gadis itu pun hanya terdiam_

_Menandakan rahasianya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbongkar_

_Apakah ini, sebuah ancaman awal baginya_

_Mampukah ia akan bertahan lebih lama lagi_

.

To Be Continued

A/N : Halo semuanya. Saya VocaNimeFic, author fanfic ini. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua!

Cerita yang berjudul "Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy" adalah fanfic pertama yang saya buat, dari anime Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan). Sejujurnya, saya suka banget sama Eren dan Mikasa!

Terus, mana Eren-nya?

Eren akan ada di chapter selanjutnya. Kebenaran tentang Eren nanti ada di chapter 6. (buset! Masih lama dong!)

Rencananya, fanfic ini akan menghabiskan sekitar 13 chapters! Terus, di fanfic ini aku putuskan Mikasa menjadi tokoh utama fanfic ini. Problem? Masbuloh?

Kalau ada yang mau Tanya, jangan segan-segan menulis pertanyaan kalian di kotak 'comment' dibawah

Yaudah. Begitu aja yang saya sampaikan. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 2! ^^

Wanna Review?

VocaNimeFic, out~


	2. The Mysterious Boy

Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy

Shingeki No Kyojin By Hajime Isayama

Pairing : Eren X Mikasa

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship,Adventure,Action,Comedy,Fantasy,Mystery,Romance

.

Chapter 2 : The Mysterious Boy

.

_Waktu demi waktu terus berjalan_

_Yang perlahan-lahan mulai mencari sebuah jawaban_

_Namun,akan ada sebuah hal yang tersirat_

_Di dalam dirinya_

.

Kelas 11-2

Mikasa dkk akhirnya sampai di kelas mereka. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Mikasa hanya diam tanpa kata. Dia kembali ke bangkunya dan menatap jendela.

'_Harusnya jangan seperti ini_' batin Mikasa sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di meja.

Tiba-tiba,ada seorang pemuda terheboh pertama di kelas (If you know what I mean) datang diam-diam mendekati Mikasa. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Hey kamu. Kamu anak baru kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya. Kamu siapa?" jawab Mikasa enteng sambil menatap pemuda itu.

"Pe-perkenalkan… namaku Jean. Jean Kirschtein." Jawabnya

"Namaku Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman." Sahutnya sambil mengenggam tangan Jean tanda perkenalan pertama (kira2 Eren cemburu gak ya? |Eren: woi! Gue belum main! BAKA!)

Lalu, Ymir melihat mereka dengan wajah tampang gaje (?)

"_Mungkin, inilah rasanya. Rasa suka pada dirinya. Sejak pertama, aku berjumpa. Facebook-mu apa. Nomormu berapa_?" Nyanyian Ymir sontak mengagetkan satu kelas ( Ymir: kok gue suruh nyanyi lagunya CJR sih? | Jean : SEJAK KAPAN SEMUA KARAKTER DISINI PUNYA FACEBOOK DAN NOMOR HP?! | VocaNimeFic : SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! MASBULOH? SUKA2 GUE DONG!)

Jean yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Ymir dengan wajah Yandere (?)

"HOI KAMU! NGAPAIN NYANYI-NYANYI SEGALA?! SUARAMU TUH GAK ENAK! MESKIPUN KAMU SUKA HATSUNE MIKU,TETEP AJA KAMU GAK ENAK!" bentak Jean kepada Ymir. Wajahnya yang awalnya yandere langsung berubah Evil's rage (?) (Miku : ngapain bawa nama2 gue?! Ini mah bukan fanfic Vocaloid!)

"HEH COWOK SETENGAH KUDA! (?) SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG MAU NYANYI LAGUNYA SIAPA!" balas Ymir ketus.

Suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai langsung heboh melihat adu mulut antara Jean dan Ymir. Memang, mereka berdua ini adalah _Troublemaker _meskipun Jean sering membuat masalah di sekolah, sehingga dicap oleh Guru-Guru _The Most Troublemaker Boy. _

"APA KAMU BILANG?! GUE SETENGAH KUDA?! GUE INI JUGA MANUSIA TAUUU! DEMI TUHAAAAANNNNN!" balas Jean yang level kemarahannya 360 persen! (VocaNimeFic : Jean mulai ngamuk bung! | Arya Wiguna : ngapain pake kata2 saya? -_-)

Akhirnya, duel mulut pun dimulai. Murid-murid pun heboh melihat mereka sambil bersorak ria menyembut nama mereka. Christa yang sedang melihat Ymir yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan sahabat terdekatnya.

'_Haduuuhhh….. Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Kenapa Ymir harus marah sekarang karena soal sepele itu?_' gumam Christa cemas.

Tak lama, duel pun berakhir mendadak. Seorang guru datang ke kelas mereka. Mereka langsung terkejut ketakutan melihatnya. Akhirnya, mereka kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

"Hmmmmm….. tadi saya mendengar ada sebuah keributan disini. Apakah benar?" Tanya guru itu. Murid-murid yang mendengarnya hanya diam tanpa kata. Sebagian membeku, sebagian bulukuduknya berdiri, sebagian merasa jantungnya putus (?) (Kok mati mendadak sih?)

Ya, Guru itu bernama Keith Shadis. Beliau juga mengajar sebagai guru pada sebuah mata pelajaran, meskipun beliau adalah kepala sekolah.

'_Buset…. Ngapain dia ada disini? Kalau dia tau kejadian tadi, dia pasti menginterogasiku. Mati aku…_' gumam Jean yang tertunduk ketakutan.

Suasana kelas pun masih hening, tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Ah, yasudah. Lupakan saja. Saya harus pergi rapat dengan guru-guru. Jangan lupa persiapkan diri kalian,karena sebentar lagi bel pulang. Kami terpaksa memulangkan kalian dengan cepat." Kata Keith sambil menutup pintu kelas dan berlalu.

Suasana kelas yang awalnya membeku sekarang bisa bernafas lega, seperti ada angin sejuk yang menerpa mereka. Mereka pun bersiap-siap pulang. Akhirnya, bel pulang berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Sementara itu di depan gerbang sekolah…

"Hei Mikasa. Kamu mau gak ke festival makanan bareng kami?" Tanya Sasha yang sudah tidak sabaran ingin makan siang secepatnya bersama teman-temannya. (Sasha mulai lapar bung!)

Mendengar itu, Mikasa terdiam melihat Sasha yang membawa uang sebesar 1 juta. (?) (Buset! Banyak amat! Mau kamu apakan? | Sasha : buat makan aja^^ | … WTF!)

"Ah… maaf, aku gak ikut bareng kalian. Lagipula, aku tidak lapar." Jawab Mikasa.

"Oh begitu,yasudah! Kami duluan yaa! _Jaa nee_!" balas Sasha sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mikasa.

Mikasa pun berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Tetapi,ada seseorang yang sepertinya membuntutinya. Mikasa mengetahuinya. Sejak awal, dia memiliki perasaan batin yang tidak enak. Dia langsung pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tenang dan sejuk. Dia duduk di rerumputan yang depannya ada sebuah sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang dan berlukiskan birunya air yang indah diterpa sinar matahari.

'_Hari ini cerah. Tampaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku_.' Gumam Mikasa sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon. Setelah cukup lama disana, Mikasa bergegas pulang. Ketika dia akan menerobos jalan setapak, ada sebuah mobil di dekatnya. Mobil itu melaju kencang dan ingin menabraknya. Kakinya bergetar dan merasa tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Ketika mobil itu menghampirinya, ada seorang pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan _hood_ hitam langsung mendorong Mikasa hingga terjatuh di rerumputan lagi. Dia dan pemuda itu berguling-guling dan takjub melihat pemuda itu. _Hood_nya terlepas dan melihat seorang pemuda yang berambut coklat dan bermata hijau. (tau kan dia siapa?)

"Hei… kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya…"

Pemuda itu langsung membantu Mikasa berdiri.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Mikasa.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum malu. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Dia langsung memakai _hood_nya kembali.

"Oya,siapa namamu?" Tanya Mikasa.

Mendengar itu,dia hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Dia sedikit terkejut.

'_Gawat… kenapa dia menanyaiku? Aku harus menjaga identitasku sebaik mungkin sebagai seorang pemuda langit. Dulu, aku kan juga dari dunia manusia. Sial! Kalau begini, aku harus pergi dan melapor master. Gadis ini mencurigakan…_' batin pemuda itu yang masih berdiri terdiam.

"Hei!"

"Ma-maaf! Aku harus pergi!" ujar pemuda itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Mikasa. Mikasa sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Dia meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Hei! Mau kemana kamu?! Jangan pergi! Namamu siapa!?" seru Mikasa sambil mengejar pemuda itu. Namun, semakin dekat dia mendapatkannya, tetapi terasa semakin jauh dia berlari mengejarnya. Akhirnya, Mikasa menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah senja.

Akhirnya, Mikasa sampai di rumahnya dan langsung disambut hangat oleh Ibunya.

"Aku pulang…"

"Selamat datang kembali sayang…" lanjut Ibunya.

Mikasa hanya tersenyum kecut dan berlalu. Tapi…

"Mikasa, ada apa sayang? Apakah kamu mengalami hal terburuk di sekolah barumu? Apakah kamu diejek oleh seseorang?" Tanya Ibunya cemas melihat raut wajah anak angkatnya kesayangannya tak ceria seperti sedia kala.

"Tidak kok bu… aku capek… aku mau ke kamar…" jawab Mikasa lalu berlalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya dan menutup pintu, Mikasa berjalan lemas dan merebahkan badannya ke kasur. Dia berbaring di kasurnya sambil berpikir tentang kejadian yang menimpanya tadi hingga bertemu dengan seorang pemuda misterius yang tidak mau menyebutkan namanya.

'_Aku baru bertemu seorang laki-laki. Dia berambut coklat dan bermanik hijau. Kira-kira… dia siapa ya? Dia terlihat cukup tampan…_' batin Mikasa sambil berbaring melihat atap kamarnya dan dia terbangun sejenak.

'_Aaaahhhhhh…. Aku ini bodoh amat! Hanya memikirkan seorang laki-laki saja itu sudah membuatku sedikit gila!_' gumam Mikasa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia menatap jendela di samping kanannya dan melihat langit senja yang warna merahnya yang perlahan-lahan redup ditelan gelapnya langit malam, Berharap kejadian itu cepat terhapus dari benaknya. Dia hanya ingin _move on._

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Sekarang Mikasa sudah menjadi murid tetap Shiganshina Senior High School. Baru beberapa bulan, dia sudah menjadi siswi terbaik di sekolah. Padahal, dia adalah murid baru. Teman-temannya merasa heran kepada Mikasa, karena kepintarannya dan kepribadiannya yang meskipun pendiam tapi penurut membuatnya menjadi terkenal dan selalu dipuji oleh Guru-gurunya.

Pada saat jam pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Mikasa berjalan pulang sendirian melewati jalan yang sama seperti ia berangkat ke sekolah. Namun kali ini hal janggal ia rasakan, dimana pemuda misterius itu? Ternyata, pemuda itu menghilang hari ini. Dia tidak menampakkan anak hidungnya. Aneh. Hari ini, Mikasa seperti tak terbuntuti oleh seseorang. Lalu, ia merasakan hembusan angin yang sepertinya akan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat. Memang, karena Mikasa juga seorang penyihir, dia memiliki indra keenam, yaitu bisa melihat roh dan berkomunikasi dengan roh, bisa meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, dan memiliki kekuatan sihir. Tak heran, sepanjang hidupnya dia selalu diteror oleh beberapa penyihir hitam lainnya karena keberadaanya dan diduga memiliki kekuatan cahaya rahasia dari ras Ackerman yang terkenal langka. Apakah itu benar?

Mikasa terus berjalan hingga sampai di suatu tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sama sekali dalam hidupnya. Tiba-tiba, HPnya berdering sekali, menandakan ada SMS masuk di HPnya. Ia segera membuka HPnya dan membuka langsung SMS yang masuk. Ternyata, SMS itu dari Ibunya.

_To : Mikasa Ackerman_

_From : Mom _

_Sayang, Ibu dan Ayah akan pergi keluar kota karena Ibu harus menemani Ayah dinas untuk sementara. Tolong jaga rumah baik-baik di akhir pekan. Tolong bersihkan rumah juga. Oya, kalau mau makan, sudah ada bahan makanan yang cukup di kulkas untuk kamu masak. Ibu dan Ayah pergi selama seminggu. _

Mikasa hanya menatap layar HPnya dan terdiam. Lalu ia membalasnya.

_To : Mom_

_From : Mikasa Ackerman _

_Baik Bu._

Setelah membalas SMS Ibunya, dia langsung melipat HP Flipnya dan menyimpannya di saku roknya. Dia pun ingin kembali pulang. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat ada yang aneh pada langit biru. Dia melihat sebuah cahaya biru yang bergerak seperti komet lalu jatuh di suatu tempat tak jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri. Ia terdiam kaku dan kaget. Karena penasaran, ia langsung ke tempat jatuhnya cahaya itu. Ia berlari hingga ke suatu bukit.

Bukit itu seperti tak berpenghuni, tak ada satupun orang ada di sekitar bukit itu, hanya dia seorang diri. Sesampainya disana, Mikasa terkejut melihat sebuah kawah besar di depannya. Kawah itu juga mengeluarkan kepulan asap disekitar kawah itu. Dia meninggalkan tas lalu turun ke bawah, tepatnya di pusat kawah itu. Dia melihat sebuah cahaya biru yang tidak dilapisi bercahaya di depannya. Ketika Mikasa ingin mengambilnya, cahaya itu pun tiba-tiba bereaksi secara keras hingga ledakan besar yang memancar pun terjadi. Mikasa terkena efek dari cahaya itu dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Namun, saat Mikasa tak sadarkan diri, ada sekelompok orang tak dikenal menuruni kawah dan mendekati Mikasa.

"Hei lihat! Aku menemukan seorang gadis! Sepertinya dia pingsan karena terkena ledakan tadi itu."

"Hah? Masa'? Kau benar bung! Rencana kita untuk menculik gadis ini sebentar lagi akan selesai. Kita bawa gadis ini ke dunia langit lalu kita membunuhnya disana. Kita hancurkan ramalan kakek tua itu!"

Sekelompok orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu mengangkat tubuh Mikasa yang koma. Lalu, salah seorang dari sekelompok itu mulai membaca mantra sihir untuk membuka pintu antara dunia manusia dan dunia langit. Setelah mantra itu selesai, sekelompok pemuda hitam itu menghilang seketika dan membawa Mikasa pada saat itu juga.

Seperti apakah dunia langit itu?

Siapakah pemuda misterius itu?

Kali ini, apa rencana mereka bagi Mikasa?

.

_Inilah awal ancaman baginya_

_Pertanda hidupnya yang sedikit demi sedikit akan berakhir_

_Teror pun terus menghantuinya_

_Mampukah ia selamat dari tangan jahat itu_

.

To Be Continued

A/N : _Konnichiwa minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? Watashiwa VocaNimeFic desu! ^^_

_Gomen! _Updatenya lama. Karena kalian tau? Mulai bulan ini sampai seterusnya, aku kehujanan Try Out! Yak! Aku menamainya PESTA TRY OUT MINGGUAN!

Jadi, kemungkinan besar aku tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai 100 persen SELESAI. Di sisi lain, aku juga harus belajar T_T (yalah! Try Out kok!)

Jadi, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk ini. Mohon bersabar ya! ^^

Oya, kalian pasti bingung kan begitu membaca penggalan kalimat ini:

_Memang, karena Mikasa juga seorang penyihir, dia memiliki indra keenam, yaitu bisa melihat roh dan berkomunikasi dengan roh, bisa meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, dan memiliki kekuatan sihir. Tak heran, sepanjang hidupnya dia selalu diteror oleh beberapa penyihir hitam lainnya karena keberadaanya dan diduga memiliki kekuatan cahaya rahasia dari ras Ackerman yang terkenal langka._

Untuk penggalan kalimat diatas, nanti aku jelaskan di chapter 7 (APA! KELAMAAN MIN!)

So, kalau mau Tanya, jangan segan-segan tulis di kotak 'comment' dibawah. VocaNimeFic juga menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian semua.

_Arigatou_~ ^^

Wanna review?

VocaNieFic, out~


	3. Dunia Langit

Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy

Shingeki No Kyojin By Hajime Isayama

Pairing : Eren X Mikasa

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship,Adventure,Comedy,Fantasy,Mystery,Action,Romance

P.S. OOT

.

Chapter 3 : Dunia Langit

.

_Waktu berbalik laksana parallel_

_Ribuan tantangan sudah menanti di depannya_

_Memang berat baginya_

_Mampukah ia hadapi semua seorang diri_

.

Pintu paralel sudah mereka lewati. Akhirnya, mereka sudah sampai di dunia imajinasi manusia yang sangat mustahil, Dunia Langit. Ya, sebagian manusia-manusia yang imajinasinya kurang waras (?) mengatakan bahwa dunia itu adalah dunia sihir. Semua orang yang ada memiliki kekuatan sihir tersendiri. Ada yang memiliki sihir dari satu elemen alam, ada yang memiliki sihir cahaya, ada yang memiliki sihir yang berhubungan dengan alat teknologi (hah? Emang ada?) dan lain-lain. Tapi, di dunia itu, pemerintah sihir melarang seseorang pun memiliki sihir hitam. Karena dikhawatirkan akan menghambat keseimbangan energi antara dunia langit dan dunia manusia. Itu sudah menjadi hak paten mereka.

Namun, di sebuah tempat ujung dunia itu, ada sebuah daerah yang mayoritas penduduknya menggunakan sihir hitam, bahkan diantara mereka memiliki sihir hitam terlarang yang dibenci oleh pemerintah. Maka, mereka yang dulunya hidup makmur harus dibuang oleh pemerintah karena mereka dianggap teroris. Akhirnya, mereka kembali membuka lembaran hidup baru di sebuah tempat yang sangat jarang ditemukan oleh penduduk cahaya. Mereka tinggal di ujung dunia itu. Namun, rasa dendam telah menggerogoti hati mereka yang terpuruk. Akhirnya, mereka membentuk sebuah serikat hitam terbesar bernama Black Dark Wings. Mereka selalu menginvasi kota-kota penduduk cahaya dan tak segan-segan membunuh mereka satu persatu. Tapi, perlawanan mereka selalu jatuh karena kalah oleh para penyihir cahaya utusan pemerintah. Namun, mereka semakin lama semakin kuat. Mereka memiliki tujuan utama, yaitu "Hilangkan Cahaya Kuasai Dunia!"

Mereka sampai di tempat hitam itu. Tempat yang gelap dan menyeramkan. Langit gelap dan pekat, burung-burung gagak beterbangan dilangit. Tempat itu seperti kuburan terlarang.(hiiii…. Serem banget min!). Mereka memang bukan di kuburan, tapi mereka tiba di gedung serikat hitam. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh masternya.

"Kami pulang master." Kata salah seorang pemimpin kelompok.

"Selamat datang kembali. Apakah kalian sudah membawa buronannya?" Tanya master itu.

"Ini master." Kata pemimpin kelompok sambil menjatuhkan Mikasa di lantai gedung. Mikasa masih pingsan. Master melihatnya cukup kagum.

'_Aku sudah lama mencarimu. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya anak dari ras Ackerman yang masih hidup. Tapi tak lama lagi, aku akan membunuhmu_.' Batin master sinis.

"Baiklah. Bawa dia ke penjara. Besok, kita akan interogasi dia!" perintah master itu kepada kelompoknya.

"Siap!" seru mereka. Mereka kembali menggendong Mikasa dan membawanya ke penjara bawah tanah. Sesampainya disana, mereka menelantangkannya dan mengikat tangannya di punggung. Setelah selesai, mereka meninggalkan Mikasa dan menyegel pintu penjaranya dengan sihir.

Sementara itu…

"Apa katamu?! Mereka menculik Mikasa lalu membawanya ke dunia ini?!" kata master Irvin.

Irvin adalah master cahaya terkuat. Dia adalah pemimpin serikat cahaya yang bernama Recon.

"Ya. Saya melihat mereka membawa Mikasa yang pingsan. Setelah itu, saya tidak tau rencana mereka untuknya. Maafkan saya." Kata Hanji, selaku wakil ketua serikat Recon. Dia juga adalah asisten setianya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hanji." Kata Irvin sambil bangkit dari bangkunya dan menatap jendela. Dia berpikir sejenak.

'_Kurang ajar kau Keith! Kau sudah beraninya keluar dari serikat ini sambil membawa Farlan dan Isabel! Tapi kali ini, kau menculik Mikasa! Apa sebenarnya rencanamu? Sial! Kalau begini…_' batin Irvin geram kepada sahabat lamanya yang sudah keluar dari serikatnya karena diduga memiliki sihir hitam. Oleh karena itu, master Pixis mengeluarkannya dan akhirnya ia bergabung dengan serikat gelap itu.

"Hanji. Panggil Tim 1 kesini! Sekarang!" perintah Irvin.

"Baik!" kata Hanji sambil meninggalkan ruangan master.

Ruangan pun kembali hening. Tinggal Irvin yang ada di ruangan ini. Dia kembali menatap jendela dan berpikir.

'_Apakah ini ramalan dari Pixis? Tanda-tanda kehancuran dunia?_' batin Irvin dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, Mikasa akhirnya terbangun dan tidak menyadari kalau dia ada di dunia lain dan dia terpenjara. Tangannya terikat erat sehingga dia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

'_Tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku disini?_' batin Mikasa.

Tiba-tiba pintu segel penjara sihir terbuka. Mikasa mencoba untuk bangkit. Tiba-tiba, datanglah 3 orang memasuki penjara. Mereka melihat Mikasa dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. (._.)

"Selamat Pagi Mikasa Ackerman. Bagaimana? Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Keith dengan tatapan pokerface (?)

Mikasa hanya terdiam menatap orang aneh itu. Dia tidak menjawab.

'Siapa orang ini?' batin Mikasa.

"Master! Plis deh! _To the point_ aja! Gak usah pake sambutan segala! Kita langsung interogasi dia aja!" kata cewek berambut merah yang diikat dua kebelakang. Ya, dia bernama Isabel. (Bisa sabar dikit gak sih? -_-")

"KAU BISA DIAM SEBENTAR GAK?! KAU SELALU SAJA MENGANGGUKU! BAIKLAH!" kata Keith sambil membentak Isabel yang sudah tidak sabaran. Dia kembali menatap Mikasa.

"Baiklah Mikasa. Kami membawamu kesini karena kau masih hidup. Kau berasal dari keluarga ras Ackerman yang terakhir. Kami juga ingin mengambil semua kekuatanmu untuk menguasai dunia ini!" kata Keith dengan tatapan yang seram. (Bilang aja ingin bunuh dia kan? -_-)

Mendengar itu, Mikasa terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingat sama sekali darimana dia berasal, darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu, dan, mengapa ia hidup sampai sekarang. (Berarti dia setengah amnesia dong min. | Dalam artian, ya.)

"Aku… tidak ingat sama sekali tentang keluarga itu!" jawab Mikasa dengan suaranya yang getar.

Mendegar itu, merek sontak terdiam. Mereka tidak percaya apa yang dia katakan

"Aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang keluarga itu. Darimana aku berasal, darimana aku mendapatkan kekuatan itu, dan, mengapa aku hidup sampai sekarang…"

"BOHONG! ITU BOHONG KAN!" seru Farlan sambil menendang Mikasa hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Mikasa terluka hingga berdarah. Farlan dan Isabel menendangnya berkali-kali. Keith hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis. Mikasa yang terluka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, dinding penjara mendadak meledak. Mereka pun langsung terpental, sedangkan Mikasa tidak. Dia melihat ada 4 orang muncul dibalik kepulan asap.

"Sepertinya, kalian melukainya ya?" kata Levi.

"Dobrakan yang bagus, Armin!" kata Jean sambil mengacungkan jempol kepada pria shota berambut pirang itu. (shota?)

"Ada 3 orang disini. Apa kita serang langsung?" Tanya Armin kepada pria berambut coklat dan bermanik hijau itu. (tau kan dia siapa?)

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Armin. Baiklah! Kita serang mereka! Levi! Armin! Jean! Kalian siap?" seru Eren sambil menyiapkan kekuatan sihirnya. Levi menyiapkan senjatanya, Jean bersiap untuk mendobrak tanah untuk menyerang (?) dan Armin menyiapkan strateginya.

"YA!" seru mereka serempak. Pertarungan 3 on 3 dimulai. Armin berdiri disamping Mikasa sambil mengatur posisi serangan teman-teman mereka.

'_Siapa mereka? Sihir apa itu?_' batin Mikasa yang tergolek lemah tak berdaya dan berusaha membuka matanya, namun dia kembali pingsan.

Armin yang melihat Mikasa menatapnya cemas.

'_Bertahanlah. Kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu._' Batin Armin.

"Eren! Sebaiknya kau keluarkan sihirmu sekarang! Serang mereka langsung! Aku sudah menemukan titik kelemahannya." Kata Armin untuk menyuruhnya mengeluarkan sihir terbaiknya.

"Benarkah?" jawab Eren.

"Ya! Serang mereka sekarang!" jawab Armin.

"Ba-Baik!" jawab Eren. Dia kembali berdiri dan menyiapkan sihir anginnya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan musuh.

"Wind Technique : Wind Cannon"

Terlihat gumpalan angin keluar dari kedua tangannya. Gumpalan angin itu langsung menerjang mereka hingga jatuh terpental ke belakang. Namun, mereka masih bangkit. Melihat itu, Levi langsung mendekati Keith dan menodongnya dengan sebuah pisau kecil.

"Menyerahlah. Atau kau kubunuh." Kata Levi dengan wajah yandere (?)

"Hmph. Tidak semudah itu Levi." Balas Keith.

Mendengar itu, Levi kaget. Keith kembali menyiapkan sihirnya.

Teleport!

Sihir itu seketika membuat Keith, Farlan, dan Isabel menghilang seketika.

"Sial! Mereka kabur! Kita kehilangan mereka!" seru Jean sambil menggebrak lantai penjara. Dia sangat kesal.

"Tenanglah Jean. Kita perlu memikirkan kembali strategi untuk melawan mereka." Lanjut Armin sambil terduduk lelah. Lalu, Armin melihat Eren yang terkejut melihat Mikasa yang pingsan. Sepertinya, dia pernah bertemu dengannya (lebih lengkapnya baca chapter 2)

'_Kenapa dia disini? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini? Kurang ajar kau!_' batin Eren sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dulu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Kata Eren.

"Eh?!"

"Hah?!"

"Apa katamu?!" Balas Levi sambil mendekati Eren.

"Ya. Waktu itu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Di dunia manusia. Saat dia menanyakan siapa namaku, aku hanya terdiam. Kita sebagai seorang pemuda langit tidak boleh membuka identitas kita kepada orang lain, termasuk dia dari dunia manusia. Iya kan?" kata Eren.

"Ya. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?" Tanya Armin.

"Aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya dan kembali kesini. Lalu, kulaporkan kepada master." Jawab Eren.

"Begitu ya…" balas Armin sambil membuka ikatan tangannya Mikasa.

"Kalau begitu. Kita langsung pulang saja sambil membawanya. Lalu besok kita tanyai dia. Bagaimana?" usul Jean.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi master." Kata Levi sambil mengeluarkan HPnya dan segera menelepon master. Beberapa menit kemudian, master mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Halo. Ini master Irvin. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Master. Ini aku, Levi. Kita sudah menemukannya."

"_Apa?! Baguslah! Bagaimana keadaanya?"_

"Dia terluka cukup parah dan dia pingsan."

"_Kasihan sekali dia. Kalau begitu, kalian cepatlah pulang. Aku akan menyuruh Hanji dan Petra untuk menyiapkan kamarnya dan mengobatinya."_

"Baik. Laksanakan."

Levi langsung menutup HPnya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Hei. Kalian sudah siap?" kata Levi. Mereka pun mengangguk, sementara Eren menggendong Mikasa seperti gaya _bridal _(ehem).

Akhirnya, mereka pun hilang seketika dalam mantra sihir milik Armin.

Sementara itu di gedung serikat Recon…

"Eh? Eren dan kawan-kawannya menemukan gadis dalam ramalan itu? Sulit dipercaya…" kata gadis berambut pendek jingga dan bermanik senada. Ya, dia bernama Petra.

"Ya. Aku sengaja menyuruhmu untuk menyiapkan sihir penyembuhanmu. Dan kau juga harus membantu Hanji untuk menyiapkan kamar kosong untuknya." Jawab master Irvin.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha!" kata Petra tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu, suara derap kaki terdengar oleh mereka. Maka, itu tandanya tim Eren sudah pulang sambil membawa Mikasa untuk diobati.

"Kami pulang!" kata Eren.

"Selamat datang kembali. Apa?! Eren! Kau…" kata Petra sambil terkejut apa yang dibawakan olehnya.

"Maaf aku membuatmu terkejut Petra. Begini, waktu kami di penjara, kami menemukan gadis ini. Dia cukup memprihatinkan. Tangannya terikat cukup lama dan dia terluka. Aku yakin pasti, dia mengalami kekerasan oleh master Keith itu…" jawab Eren panjang lebar sambil menatap Mikasa dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa?! Master Keith masih hidup?! Tidak mungkin…" kata Petra terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Eren hanya terdiam

"Baiklah. Begini saja. Eren, berikan dia padaku. Aku bersama Petra akan membawanya ke kamar bersama Hanji untuk mengobatinya. Kalian semua, kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik meskipun musuhnya melarikan diri. Kerja bagus. Aku hargai itu. Eren, kali ini, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang." Kata master Irvin.

"Baik." Jawab Eren mengangguk sambil menyerahkan Mikasa ke pangkuan master Irvin. Lalu, dia bersama Hanji dan Petra pergi ke kamar untuk mengobatinya. Mereka yang awalnya berkerumun sekarang membubarkan diri, Eren dan semua rekan timnya bisa beristirahat sekarang. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dan meja panjang berkayu. Saat timnya mengobrol, Eren hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap jendela.

'_Mikasa… kuharap, kau baik-baik saja besok_' gumamnya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar…

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Hanya bagian tertentu yang diserang olehnya. Tangan, kaki, dan bagian wajahnya terlihat memar. Ada beberapa bagian yang ia mengalami pendarahan. Tapi tidak terlalu parah kok…" kata Petra sambil menyembuhkan Mikasa dengan sihir penyembuhannya.

Petra dikenal sebagain _Healer Mage_ atau penyihir penyembuh. Ia juga meracik beberapa tumbuhan alami untuk dijadikan sebagai obat dan ia juga sering membuat obat penawar racun dalam bentuk suntikan. Maka dari itu, kehadirannya sangat membantu teman-temannya setelah mengalami peperangan dan terluka parah. Ia juga pernah mengobati Eren yang terluka setelah datang dari dunia manusia setahun yang lalu. (masa sih min? | Iya,nanti akan aku jelaskan di chapter 6 | Duh, masih lama min… -_-)

"Begitu ya, Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jawab Hanji sambil bernafas lega.

"Petra, bagaimana kemajuannya?" Tanya master Irvin.

"Sebentar lagi master, akan selesai pengobatannya. Untungnya, obatnya bereaksi ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ini akan mempecepat penyembuhannya. Dengan begini, dia akan pulih besok." Jawab Petra yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas kecilnya sambil mengusap keningnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa meninggalkannya sekarang. Berikan dia waktu istirahat untuk malam ini." Kata master Irvin sambil tersenyum kepada kedua asisten kesayangannya.

"Baik." Jawab Petra dan Hanji bersamaan sambil mengangguk. Master Irvin menyelimuti Mikasa sampai leher lalu meninggalkannya di kamar. Suasana menjadi hening. Sekarang, Mikasa hanya tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Mikasa terbangun. Anehnya, dia bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya kembali seperti biasa. Tetapi itu belum sepenuhnya, masih ada bagian yang masih terasa sakit olehnya. Itu berarti, pengobatannya masih belum sempurna. Dia terbangun seperti di sebuah kamar pribadinya. Tapi sekarang, dia ada di dunia langit, bukan di dunia manusia.

'_Dimana ini_' gumamnya.

Lalu, ada seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya sambil membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah masih ada yang sakit?" sambut Petra hangat dengan senyum cerahnya. Dia meletakkan nampan makanannya diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Mikasa melihatnya melongo. Dia teringat sambutan temannya setiap pagi setiap ia datang ke sekolah.

"Um… masih ada. Tapi, sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah merasa pulih." Jawab Mikasa sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya, baguslah kalau bagitu. Oya, makanlah. Kau kulihat sangat lemah kemarin. Makanlah yang banyak." Kata Petra sambil memberikan sebuah nampan berisi makanan untuknya. Mikasa menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setelah ia menghabiskan seluruh makanannya, ia menaruhnya kembali diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, aku akan membantumu untuk berdiri. Cobalah berjalan pelan-pelan." Kata Petra sambil menawarkan dirinya membantu Mikasa. Mikasa pun mengangguk. Dia membantunya untuk berdiri dan akhirnya bisa berjalan sampai keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

"Jadi, namamu Mikasa Ackerman ya?" Tanya Petra.

"Ya. Panggil Mikasa saja." Jawabnya. Petra pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Petra. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Petra tersenyum.

Mikasa terdiam sebentar mendengar itu

'_Aneh. Sepertinya, ada kemiripan disini. Dia sangat mirip dengannya disekolah. Bahkan,namanya juga sama. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi disini._' Gumam Mikasa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Petra.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Mikasa.

"Baiklah. Hari ini, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temannku dan master." Kata Petra yang sudah tidak sabaran ingin mengenalkan sesuatu kepada Mikasa.

Petra segera membuka pintu dan keriuhan terjadi. Beginilah aktivitas di gedung serikat seperti biasa. Ada yang mengobrol, ada yang membahas tentang misi yang diberikan, dan lain-lain. Tetapi kali ini tidak, keriuhan berubah menjadi kesunyian. Mereka takjub melihat seorang gadis yang berpakaian seragam sekolah ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Semua tak ada yang bersuara. Lalu, master Irvin mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi Mikasa Ackerman. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sambut master Irvin dengan senyum ramahnya seperti tuan rumah.

"Kabarku baik hari ini. Aku sudah pulih sekarang." Jawab Mikasa.

.

.

.

APAAAAA?! (Gak usah lebay readers -_-)

"Tunggu dulu! Kau kenal dia master?! Sudah kuduga, apa yang diramalkan master Pixis akhirnya kenyataan! Dunia ini tidak akan kiamat!" teriak seorang bocah botak. Dia bernama Conny.

"BISA DIAM GAK SIH CONNY?! KAMU TUH SELALU SAJA BIKIN HEBOH SUASANA! -_-" teriak Jean yang sudah kesal melihat tingkah laku Conny disaat genting (?)

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Siapa yang diantara kalian amu memperkenalkan diri kepada Mikasa?" Tanya master Irvin.

Suasana kembali hening. Tiba-tiba, ada salah satu pemuda mengangkat tangan. Dia kembali memakai _hood_. Dia bangkit dan melepaskan kembali _hood_nya. Mikasa terkejut melihatnya. Dia merasa sudah pernah bertemu dengannya di dunianya waktu itu (baca chapter 2).

"Maaf. Sepertinya, aku pernah bertemu denganmu di duniaku. Kau ini siapa?" Tanya Mikasa kepada pemuda berambut coklat dan bermanik hijau itu. (sudahlah min! kita sudah tau sapa dia! | Diam! Suka2 gue loh!)

Semua terkejut mendengarnya bahwa Mikasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Eren. Eren Jaeger. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau pasti Mikasa Ackerman kan?" jawabnya.

Kini. Sebuah misteri pun terpecahkan. Pemuda yang pernah ia temui di dunianya ternyata adalah Eren!. Dia merasa pernah mengetahuinya.

_Eren, jangan-jangan, kau…_

_._

_Waktu memang memiliki cerita tersendiri_

_Takdir pun mulai berjalan _

_Dua insan yang curiga akhirnya bertemu kembali_

_Kapankah mereka akan saling mengerti_

To Be Continued

A/N : _Konbawa minna-san! Ogenki desuka?_

Aku menyelesaikan fic ini malam hari. (peace) tepat jam 10 malam.

Mulai sekarang, author berganti nama menjadi "Shiyura Mirashi" (petasan dimana-mana (?)) Mohon kerjasamanya ya! ^^

2 Minggu bebas Try Out bro! ^^ (peace lagi)

So, kalau mau ninggalin komentar, silahkan tulis komentar kalian di kotak 'comment' dibawah! Sekali lagi, SAYA MENERIMA KRITIK, SARAN, MAUPUN REVIEW! TITIK! (woles min -_-)

_Arigatou~_^^

_Oyasumi_ ^^


	4. Sora No Shounen

Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy

Shingeki No Kyojin By Hajime Isayama

Pairing : Eren X Mikasa

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship,Adventure,Comedy,Fantasy,Mystery,Action,Romance

P.S. OOT & Typo (maybe)

.

Chapter 4 : _Sora No Shounen_

.

_Kini, sebuah misteri telah terpecahkan _

_Entah mengapa ia mengenalinya _

_Dia yang ada di masa depan _

_Terasa pernah bertemu di masa lalu _

.

_Eren, jangan-jangan, kau_…

Mikasa masih terdiam kaku melihat Eren. Tatapan matanya terasa ketakutan melihatnya. Mengapa bisa begitu? Ia merasa pernah mengetahui Eren selama ia hidup di dunia manusia, dan ia pernah diceritakan oleh Gurunya dan Armin tentang Eren semasa hidupnya di dunia fana.

'_Eren Jaeger? Tidak mungkin! Waktu itu, Irvin-sensei pernah menceritakannya kepadaku. Lalu, Armin juga bercerita tentang hal yang sama. Waktu itu…'_

_Flashback – Human World – Shiganshina Senior High School_

_Mikasa memasuki ruang guru di sekolah. Dia kebagian mengumpulkan seluruh tugas teman-temannya satu kelas karena dia piket hari itu. Dia meletakkan tugas-tugasnya di meja Irvin-sensei. _

"_Irvin-sensei, saya datang kesini untuk menyerahkan tugas-tugas ini." Kata Mikasa sambil menyerahkan setumpuk tugas-tugas itu. Dia melihatnya sambil tersenyum. _

"_Terima kasih Mikasa. Kau bekerja dengan baik" kata Irvin-sensei sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya._

"_Sama-sama. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Jawab Mikasa sambil membungkukkan badannya._

_Saat Mikasa meninggalkan meja…_

"_Tunggu! Mikasa! Saat jam pulang, maukah kau menemuiku di Café guru?" kata Irvin-sensei sambil menawarkan sesuatu kepada Mikasa._

_Mikasa terdiam sebentar, dan…_

"_Boleh. Kebetulan, aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Lagipula, dimana letak cafenya?" jawab Mikasa lalu ia bertanya._

"_Ada di lantai dasar sekolah ini. Kau terus menuruni tangga hingga ke bawah, lalu kau belok kiri hingga kau menemukan bannernya. Itu cafenya." Jawab Irvin-sensei. _

"_Baiklah. Saya kembali ke kelas dulu." Kata Mikasa kembali membungkukkan diri._

"_Oke. Sampai bertemu di café nanti sore." Kata Irvin-sensei._

_Sorenya, saat jam pulang sekolah, Sekolah langsung sepi dalam sekejap, tinggal Mikasa sendirian. Dia menepati janji untuk bertemu dengan gurunya di café sekolah. Setelah dia menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai bawah, akhirnya Mikasa menemukan tempat yang dimaksud._

_Sesampainya di café, dia melihat Irvin-sensei sedang membuat 2 cangkir teh untuknya. Satu untuk dia sendiri. Café itu kosong, tak ada satupun orang mengunjunginya. Memang, suasana café itu sudah tutup karena mengikuti jam pulang sekolah. _

"_Irvin-sensei." Mikasa memanggilnya._

"_Ah… kau sudah datang rupanya. Kemarilah. Silahkan duduk disini." Kata Irvin-sensei sambil membawa 2 cangkir the sambil mempersilahkan Mikasa duduk._

"_Ini untukmu." Kata Irvin-sensei sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh untuknya._

"_Terima kasih." Kata Mikasa sambil tersenyum. _

_Mereka pun meneguk sedikit minuman itu. Lalu, mereka memulai pembicaraan khusus (kira2 apa ya min?) _

"_Begini Mikasa. Maaf, aku telah membuat molor waktumu. Aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku mau bicara khusus denganmu. Ini tentang seseorang." Kata Irvin-sensei sambil memulai pembicaraan._

"_Eh? Tentang seseorang?" kata Mikasa sedikit terkejut. _

"_Ya. Waktu itu, setahun yang lalu, sekolah ini pernah memiliki seorang murid laki-laki. Dia berambut coklat dan bermata hijau. Tapi sayangnya, dia sudah meninggal." Lanjutnya._

"_Eh? Dia sudah meninggal? Siapa dia? Mengapa ia bisa mati seperti itu?" kata Mikasa dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi._

"_Namanya Eren. Eren Jaeger. Dia anak dari pasangan Grisha Jaeger dan Carla Jaeger. Eren itu anak semata wayangnya bagi mereka. Namun, setahun yang lalu, Eren meninggal Karena kecelakaan mobil." Jawab Irvin-sensei sambil tertunduk. _

_Mendengar itu, Mikasa hanya diam tanpa kata sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tidak habis pikir, Ayah dan Ibunya pernah memiliki anak kandung. Namun, setelah Eren meninggal, pasutri itu mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan dan mengadopsi Mikasa. Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dia bukan anak kandungnya. _

"_Tidak… tidak mungkin… ini bohong kan… Sensei…" kata Mikasa dengar suara yang bergetar dan lemah._

_Irvin-sensei hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak berkutik. Lalu, akhirnya ia mulai membuka suara untuknya._

"_Mikasa. Apa yang kukatakan ini benar. Dulu, ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku syok ketika mengetahui Eren sudah meninggal di rumah sakit. Kata dokter UGD, saat tubuhnya terhempas setelah tertabrak oleh mobil, ia langsung membentur jalanan sangat keras, terutama kepalanya. Ia langsung mengalami pendarahan hebat. Setelah diotopsi, Eren langsung koma saat ditempat kejadian. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia hanya bisa bertahan hidup selama beberapa jam dengan luka yang sangat parah. Dan, lebih parahnya lagi…" jawab Irvin-sensei panjang lebar. Ia masih tertunduk sedih dan air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk kedua matanya. Mikasa yang mendengar itu merasa ingin menangis. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. _

"_Lalu, apa yang terjadi kepadanya sebelum dia meninggal?" Tanya Mikasa yang suaranya masih bergetar._

_Dia hanya terdiam, dan…_

"_Eren langsung kehilangan semua ingatannya." Jawabnya._

_Mikasa sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Baginya, kecelakaan itu adalah kecelakaan paling mematikan, kejam, dan sadis. Meskipun dia tidak mengetahui betul siapa dirinya, namun, ia merasa sangat tertekan. Rasa kesedihannya telah membuat air matanya perlahan mulai mengalir di pipinya._

"_Maafkan aku. Cerita ini membuatmu menangis. Lupakan saja. Kami akan terus mengenangnya. Di setiap peringatan hari kematiannya, kami selalu memanggil orangtuanya dan seluruh murid membawa bunga. Kita berkumpul di aula. Lalu, masing-masing anak meletakkan bunga di depan fotonya dan di peti matinya. Itulah cara kami untuk selalu mengenangnya, meskipun jasadnya sendiri sudah disemayamkan di tempat pemakaman umum di selatan kota." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya._

"_Tempat pemakaman umum selatan kota? Dimana itu?" Tanya Mikasa._

"_Kalau kau menaiki kereta cepat dari sini, kau akan menemukannya kok." Jawabnya tersenyum. _

_Mikasa hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu._

'_Berarti, apa yang dikatakan Armin itu benar. Dia mengaku kepadaku kalau dia adalah teman dekat Eren. Pasti Armin sangat sedih, lagipula, dia juga saksi mata dari kecelakaan itu hingga nyawa sahabatnya melayang. Sungguh miris memikirkan ini…' gumam Mikasa._

"_Mikasa, ini sudah hampir malam. Kau harus pulang sekarang. Mungkin, kau sudah dicari oleh Ibumu." Kata Irvin-sensei sambil melirik jam tangannya._

"_Ah… Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok Sensei." Kata Mikasa sambil menampilkan wajah senyumnya setelah kesedihan menguasai hatinya._

_Akhirnya, Mikasa berjalan pulang sendirian. Selama perjalanan, ia hanya memikirkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya dan tentang orang yang ia curiga dan tidak diketahui._

'_Eren ' hanya itu di benaknya._

_Flashback Off_

"Hei! Kenapa kau melamun begitu?" kata Petra sambil menepuk pundaknya. Rasa takutnya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Ah… Petra, kau mengagetkanku." Kata Mikasa.

"Dia itu bukan hantu tau! Dia itu teman kita! Tuh lihat, dia senyum-senyum sendiri di hadapanmu loh…" kata Hanji sambil menunjuk Eren yang masih menempelkan senyum manisnya.

"Itu berarti, Eren naksir kamu loh!" kata Petra bersemangat.

"IH…. Sudah deh! Mana mungkin aku tertarik oleh orang itu!" kata Mikasa keras. Wajahnya memerah begitu mendengar candaan temannya.

Waktu cepat berlalu. Waktu di dunia langit terasa lebih cepat daripada di dunia manusia. Saat ini, Mikasa sudah mulai terbiasa di dunia langit. Banyak teman-teman yang selalu meramaikan suasana, jadi, di sekitar serikat suasana selalu menyenangkan, layaknya sebuah keluarga besar. Di sisi lain, para anggota serikat sangat baik, hangat, dan ramah. Tak ada satupun kesedihan muncul diantara mereka. Mereka selalu _keep smile_. (kok tiba2 jadi Cesar sih min? -_-)

Sorenya, untuk menyambut kedatangan Mikasa, mereka akan menggelar pesta mendadak. (?) . Kali ini, pesta yang akan mereka buat seru dan _anti Mainstream_. (masa'?) . Untuk pertama kalinya, Jean membuat usul untuk pesta malam ini.

"Eh semuanya! Aku punya ide nih!" kata Jean bersemangat.

"Ide apaan tuh Jean?" Tanya Armin yang sudah kepo.

"Untuk menyambut kedatangan Mikasa, bagaimana kalau kita akan menampilkan _group dance?" _usul Jean.

"Hmmmmm….. ide bagus tuh! _By the way_, kita akan menampilkan apa?" Tanya Eren yang juga ikutan bersemangat.

"Hmmmmm….. enaknya apa ya…..?" kata Jean sambil berpikiran mengawang ke atap.

"Bagaiman kalau…." Kata Jean terputus.

"APA?! APA?!" Seru Eren dan Armin. Levi hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akan menampilkan 'joget oplosan'?" usul Jean sambil memasang muka anak kecil yang kepalanya seperti ada lampunya. (?)

.

.

.

ANJRITTTTTTTTT!

"APA KATAMU?! KOK OPLOSAN SIH?! MALU2IN TAHU JOGET KAYAK GITUAN!" Seru Eren ketus. Dia tidak menyetujui usul Jean yang dianggap sinting.

"_Please _deh Jean. Apa kau sudah gila?!" balas Armin ketus.

"Hadehhhhh… Ini penyebabnya. Kamu sih suka nonton YKS." Lanjut Hanji cemberut. (kok ada YKS sih Min?!)

"SHUT UP! MASBULOH?! SUKA2 GUE DONG! Lagipula, ini usulku sendiri! Gila-gilaku sendiri! Aku sudah sepakat tentang ini dengan master!" balas Jean yang kemarahannya mulai berubah menjai _evil's rage _lagi.

"A-APAAAA?!" seru Eren, Armin, dan Hanji bersamaan. Mereka merasa kecewa atas usul Jean yang gila, gendeng, sinting, dll. (Jean : golokmanagolok)

Sedangkan Levi hanya _facepalm_.

'_Aduuuhhh…. Mulai lagi ide pria setengah kuda itu.'_ Gumamnya.

Malamnya, seluruh anggota serikat telah berkumpul di ruang utama serikat, termasuk Mikasa. Mikasa mengetahui pesta malam ini, dan baginya, ini akan menarik. Mikasa duduk bersama Petra dan beberapa teman lainnya. Tiba-tiba, suasana serikat gelap seketika. Lalu, lampu panggung menyala. Disana, master Irvin menyampaikan sambutan.

"Selamat malam para anggotaku yang berbahagia. Terutama, selamat datang kami ucapkan untuk Mikasa Ackerman. Dia sudah hadir di tengah-tengah kita. Malam ini adalah malam sambutan untuk teman baru kita yang ada disini. Baiklah, tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama, kita sambut _Jean Companies_!" sambut master Irvin sambil mempersilahkan Jean dkk menaiki dan tampil di panggung. Yang tampil adalah Jean, Eren, Armin, Hanji, Levi, dan Sasha. Mereka tampil di depan panggung diiringi riuhan tepuk tangan dan siulan dimana-mana.

"Selamat malam mas bro! Mbak bro! Malam ini, kita akan gila-gilaan! Malam ini, kita bakal joget oplosan!" seru Jean sambil mengacungkan salam metal. (?)

Tak peduli apa yang ditampilkan oleh Jean dkk, riuhan tepuk tangan kembali mewarnai suasana panggung dan seluruh serikat. Musik mulai diputar, Jean dkk mulai bergoyang ala YKS (?). Seluruh teman-temannya mulai ikut berjoget ria. Dalam tampilan itu, Jean akan bernyanyi.

_Opo ora eman duite_

_Gawe tuku banyu setan _

_Opo ora mikir yek mendem _

_Iku biso ngrusak pikiran _

_Ojok di teruske mendeme _

_Mergo ora ono untunge _

_Yo cepet lerenono mendemmu _

_Ben dowo umurmu _

_Tutupen botolmu tutupen oplosanmu _

_Emanen nyawamu ojok mbok terus teruske _

_Mergane ora ono gunane _

_Tutupen botolmu tutupen oplosanmu _

_Emanen nyawamu ojok mbok terus teruske _

_Mergane ora ono gunane_

Akhirnya, penampilan Jean dkk yang pertama selesai, riuhan tepuk tangan dan siulan mengakhiri penampilan mereka.

Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!

Tiba-tiba, semua me-_request_ joget kepada Jean dkk. Namun, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka akan kembali menampilkan sebuah pemampilan yang kedua.

"BRO! Bagaimana kalau kita joget _The Fox_?" kata Jean bersemangat.

Riuhan tepuk tangan menjawabnya. Mereka pun setuju. Musik yang kedua diputarkan, Jean dkk mulai berjoget. Dan lagi, Jean akan bernyanyi.

_Dog goes woof  
Cat goes meow  
Bird goes tweet  
and mouse goes squeek_

_Cow goes moo  
Frog goes croak  
and the elephant goes toot_

_Ducks say quack  
and fish go blub  
and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow_

_But theres one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the fox say?_

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
What the fox say?_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
What the fox say?_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
What the fox say?_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
What the fox say?_

Tiba-tiba, saat penampilan kedua, Jean tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya Eren. Kerusuhan kecil pun terjadi.

"AUW! Sakit tau! Lihat-lihat dong!" bentak Eren kepada Jean.

Eren menampar wajah Jean karena kesal. Jean pun mulai marah kepada rivalnya yang satu ini.

"ANJRIT! Sakit tau!" balas Jean ketus.

Musik pun langsung diberhentikan. Armin, Hanji, Levi, dan Sasha meninggalkan panggung karena mereka takut kerusuhan antara Eren dan Jean semakin memuncak. Seluruh anggota serikat panik apa yang harus dilakukan ketika akan menghadapi kerusuhan ini.

"Gawat! Ini buruk! Mikasa! Menghindar sebentar! Lalu, cepat sembunyi disini bersamaku!" Kata Petra menyuruh Mikasa menghindari meja dan kursi kayu panjang. Petra dengan kekuatan sihirnya, dia mengangkat meja dan kursinya lalu menegakkannya sambil menahannya. Lalu, Mikasa berlari mendekati Petra.

Akhirnya, kerusuhan hebat pun dimulai. Eren dan Jean bertengkar hebat sambil beradu kekuatan sihir. Sementara yang lainnya berlalu lalang panik mencari tempat perlindungan. Suasana serikat pun menjadi kacau.

"Mengapa kita harus berlindung seperti ini?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Itu sudah biasa. Eren dan Jean sering bertengkar hebat sebelum kedatanganmu. Makanya, untuk antisipasi, aku biasanya mengangkat ini untuk perisai sementara agar kita bisa menghindar dari sihir mereka." Jawab Petra.

"Begitu ya." Lanjut Mikasa. Dia dan Petra sambil duduk tertelungkup dan menahan perisai sementaranya. Mereka pun menutup telinga mereka.

"Kau lihat? Kekuatan sihir mereka mulai lepas kendali. Tapi tidak apa-apa bagiku. Nanti mereka juga akur sendiri kok." Kata Petra sambil tersenyum dan menenangkan Mikasa.

Mikasa hanya mengangguk dan terdiam. Dia juga mengintip pertengkaran mereka. Dia pun tersenyum.

'_Disini seru. Sangat menyenangkan. Aku suka tempat ini_.' Gumam Mikasa sambil tersenyum.

.

_Dia memulai hari baru bersama keluarga baru _

_Meskipun ada kesalahpahaman diantara mereka _

_Senang, sedih, tawa, canda, menjadi satu _

_Inilah rumah baru baginya_

_._

To Be Continued

A/N : Selamat malam semua! Gimana kabar kalian? Yang rumahnya masih kena abu mana suaranya? :v (tumben nanyain Kelud :v)

Yak! Aku menyelesaikan chapter ini malam hari lagi! Tapi kali ini beda, aku selesai sampai jam 9 malam.

Maaf ya, admin agak GILA hari ini. Aku sengaja masukin potongan lirik 'Oplosan' dan 'The Fox', biar readers gak bosan bacanya.

Coba bayangin deh, Karakter2 SNK joget Oplosan? WAH! PASTI SERU TUH! Apalagi kalau ada di MMD! PASTI TAMBAH SIP DEH!

BTW, rumah admin juga kena abu loh. Soalnya, admin di Surabaya. :v

Dan, mohon maaf atas sketsa _flashback _yang sedikit kacau di otak. Harusnya, bagian _flashback_nya ada di chapter 2. Maaf ya, admin gak kepikiran. (peace)

So, yang mau Tanya, Review, atau ninggalin komentar, SILAHKAN.

Arigatou~^^


	5. The Hidden Relationship

Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy

Shingeki No Kyojin By Hanjme Isayama

Pairing : Eren X Mikasa

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship,Adventure,Comedy,Fantasy,Mystery,Action,Romance

P.S. OOT & Typo (Maybe)

.

Chapter 5 : The Hidden Relationship

.

_Mereka bagaikan bulan dan bintang _

_Mereka bagaikan rumput dan angin _

_Saling melengkapi _

_Apakah ini pertanda cinta pertama _

_._

Mikasa kembali terbangun di pagi harinya di dunia langit. Suasana awal hari yang tenang dan cerah. Tampak kedamaian sesungguhnya ada disini. Tapi, hari ini ada yang aneh.

Mikasa keluar dari kamar dan bergegas menuju ruang utama serikat. Memang, sejak kedatangan pertamanya ke dunia ini, mereka memintanya untuk tinggal di serikat karena dia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, meskipun serikat itu memiliki asrama laki-laki dan perempuan, tapi untuk klien asing seperti Mikasa harus menempati kamar khusus klien yang menginap.

Mikasa melihat sebuah pekerjaan besar yang dilakukan oleh seluruh anggota serikat, termasuk master. Mereka terlihat membuat ribuan lampion yang nantinya akan dilepaskan malam nanti. Saat ini, mereka sedang menyusun kerangkanya lalu mempersiapkan lampunya sore nanti. Karena penasaran, Mikasa menuruni lantai bawah dan melihat mereka dari dekat.

"Oh! Selamat Pagi Mikasa!" sambut Hanji dengan senyum ramah dan manisnya.

"Selamat pagi juga." Jawab Mikasa tersenyum. Dia sejenak melihat mereka yang sibuk.

"Um… Hanji, kalau boleh tau, mereka sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Mikasa.

Hanji tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mereka sedang membuat seribu lampion. Ini adalah kegiatan wajib bagi seluruh anggota serikat, termasuk aku dan master. Kegiatan ini untuk mengenang mantan… ah- maksudku, master kami yang sudah meninggal." Jawab Hanji sambil melihat mereka.

"Eh? Benarkah? Siapa masternya?" Tanya Mikasa

Hanji tertawa kecil lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau ini kepo banget! Baiklah! Mari kita duduk dan aku jelaskan." Kata Hanji sambil mengajak Mikasa untuk duduk bersama.

"Begini. Maaf ya, ini agak panjang lebar. Aku harap kau memakluminya. Kegiatan ini untuk mengenang master kami yang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Namanya Dot Pixis, atau biasa dipanggil master Pixis. Beliau adalah master kami tahun lalu sebelum master Irvin menggantikan posisinya." Jawab Hanji sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka harus melakukan ini?" Tanya Mikasa kembali.

"Itu karena master Pixis adalah penyihir yang mempercayai ramalan dan masa depan. Sebelum meninggal, dia meninggalkan sebuah wasiat lisan kepada master Irvin. Dia mengatakan kalau setiap mendekati hari kematiannya, kita harus membuat lampion lalu melepaskannya saat malam hari. Ini bertujuan untuk kita agar tetap mempercayai ramalan dan masa depan yang dibuat olehnya serta menjaga keutuhan kekeluargaan antar anggota serikat. Kegiatan ini diadakan setiap setahun sekali." Jawab Hanji panjang lebar. Mikasa hanya mengangguk.

"Begitu ya. Mengapa master Pixis bisa meninggal?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Beliau meninggal karena usianya yang sudah tua. Jadi, dia tidak terlalu sering menggunakan sihirnya untuk bertarung dengan siapapun. Dulu, sejak serikat ini beliau yang memimpin, master Irvin ditunjuk sebagai wakil ketuanya. Tapi sayangnya…" jawab Hanji terputus.

"Apa?"

"Serikat ini sering mengalami kekacauan. Tragedi yang masih ada di benak kami adalah keluarnya tiga anggota serikat. Yaitu, Keith Shadis, wakil ketua kedua juga teman dekat master Irvin, Farlan, dan Isabel, teman dekatnya Levi waktu itu. Mereka dikeluarkan secara keras oleh master Pixis karena diduga memiliki kekuatan gelap dan mereka mengikuti jaringan teroris Black Dark Wings." Jawab Hanji tertunduk.

Mikasa sedikit terkejut mendengar tiga nama orang itu. Dia teringat bahwa dulu dia dianiaya oleh mereka.

'_Jangan-jangan, mereka yang memukulku waktu itu_.' Batin Mikasa sedikit panik.

"Lalu, ketenangan pun akhirnya datang. Setelah master Pixis meninggal, beberapa bulan kemudian, ada seorang pemuda tiba-tiba datang ke serikat kami. Waktu itu, kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan, dia terluka parah hingga ada yang berdarah. Aku yakin dia tersesat. Kami memutuskan untuk mengobatinya. Lalu, kami tanyai dia, tapi yang membuat kami terkejut adalah dia tidak tau siapa dirinya. Aku yakin sekali dia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya." Kata Hanji sambil melirik Eren yang sibuk membuat kerangka lampion itu.

Mikasa sangat terkejut dan melihat Eren yang masih sibuk membuat lampion-lampion itu.

'_Tidak mungkin… Eren yang tewas karena kecelakaan mobil itu, meninggal dirumah sakit, lalu dia bisa datang ke dunia langit. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi kepadanya?_' batin Mikasa.

"Lalu, dia kehilangan ingatannya kan? Apa yang kau lakukan untuk memulihkan kembali ingatannya?" Tanya Mikasa.

Hanji terdiam sebentar. Dan…

"Aku bersama Master, Levi, dan Petra melakukan operasi pemulihan ingatan. Tindakan kami yang dianggap kelewat batas sudah disetujui oleh Dewan Kesehatan setempat. Lalu, kami bawa Eren ke ruangan dan kami membuatnya tertidur sejenak. Kami memulai operasinya. Operasi itu berlangsung tegang. Kita memakai alat pemulih ingatan dan alat pendeteksi jantung. Setelah diperiksa oleh Master, otak kecilnya rusak total, jadi itu pemicu dia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya karena kecelakaan waktu itu. Lalu, ada suatu kejadian terjadi…" jawab Hanji terputus.

"Apa?"

"Tiba-tiba, alat pemulihnya bekerja secara tidak terkendali. Ini sangat mempengaruhi ingatan pasien yang akan dipulihkan. Alatnya terus bergerak kelewat batas dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Seluruh ingatan tentang Eren keluar dan menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah memori tentang hidupnya selama ia di dunia manusia. Lalu, butiran-butiran itu pecah dan Eren koma sejenak. Seteah operasi itu selesai, kami mencoba untuk menanyakannya dan syukurlah. Dia mulai mengetahui siapa dirinya meskipun belum sepenuhnya pulih hingga sekarang." Jawab Hanji sambil tersenyum bangga.

Mikasa tersenyum sebentar dan kembali melihat Eren yang masih sibuk. Lalu, dia kembali terdiam.

"Daripada kamu pusing memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau membantuku mencari api untuk lampunya. Apinya bisa didapatkan di halaman belakang kok." Ajak Hanji sambil menggandeng Mikasa menuju ke halaman belakang. Mereka mencari api yang nantinya akan dijadikan lampu untuk lampionnya.

Sorenya, Hanji dan Mikasa berhasil membawa api yang sudah dirubah menjadi lampu-lampu kecil untuk lampionnya. Mereka kembali menyempurnakan lampion itu dan malamnya akan diterbangkan ke langit.

Malamnya, semua anggota serikat bersiap-siap untuk menerbangkan lampion itu, termasuk master. Sebelum keluar, Eren mengajak Mikasa untuk keluar bersamanya.

"Mikasa, kalau kau tidak keberatan, apakah kau mau keluar bersamaku?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hah? Memangnya kau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Mikasa sedikit heran.

"Ada tempat yang bagus untuk melihat lampion-lampion yang akan diterbangkan ke langit. Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada master untuk keluar bersamamu." Jawab Eren.

Mikasa terdiam sejenak. Dan…

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu." Kata Mikasa kepada Eren sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya, mereka berdua keluar bersama. Saat sampai di tempat yang ia maksud, Eren menyuruh Mikasa untuk menutup matanya.

Seluruh anggota serikat termasuk master sudah berkumpul di halaman depan sambil membawa lampion masing-masing. Mereka hening sejenak dan berdoa untuk keselamatan dunia ini dan tetap mempercayai ramalan yang sudah dituliskan oleh master Pixis.

"Marilah kita hening sejenak dan berdoa untuk keselamatan dunia ini dan mempercayai ramalan master Pixis." Kata master Irvin sambil menundukkan kepala dan berdoa di dalam hati dan selesai. Dia yang pertama melepaskan lampion yang berisi penuh harapan terbang di langit malam lalu diikuti oleh seluruh anggota serikat. Tidak hanya mereka, seluruh kota melepaskan lampion-lampion mereka.

"Nah, bukalah matamu sekarang." Kata Eren sambil menyuruh Mikasa untuk membuka matanya. Dia terkejut dan kagum, dia berdiri di sebuah rerumputan yang tak jauh dari serikat dan menyaksikan sendiri ribuan lampion beterbangan di langit. Cahaya emas yang menghangatkan dan sungguh indah untuk dipandang.

"Ini… ini indah sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat ini seumur hidupku. Terima kasih, Eren." Kata Mikasa terharu. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk kedua matanya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Eren sambil tersenyum lalu duduk.

Mereka menyaksikan lampion-lampion itu beterbangan dilangit dan menikmati hembusan angin malam.

"Kau tahu, lampion-lampion itu berisi penuh harapan bagi yang melepaskannya. Rata-rata mereka berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka sendiri dan dunia ini. Kalau bagi serikat, mereka agar tetap mempercayai ramalan dari master Pixis." Kata Eren sambil menunjuk lampion-lampion itu.

Mikasa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu, dia memulai menanyakan sesuatu kepada Mikasa.

"Hei Mikasa, apakah kamu memiliki harapan?" Tanya Eren.

Mikasa mengangguk lalu menjawab.

"Ya. Harapanku adalah agar aku sukses di duniaku sendiri. Mendapatkan nilai tinggi dan bisa masuk universitas ternama di kotaku. Lalu, apa harapanmu?" jawab Mikasa lalu menoleh kepada Eren.

Eren terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Harapanku biasa saja. Aku ingin pulang. Kembali ke rumahku, kembali ke dunia asalku dimana ku dilahirkan. Tapi, takdir adalah takdir, aku sudah tinggal disini cukup lama dan tidak bisa kembali ke duniaku." Jawab Eren sedih sambil tertunduk.

Mendengar itu, Mikasa sedikit terkejut dan berpikir sejenak.

'_Jangan-jangan, apa dia dari dunia manusia?' _batinnya.

"Tapi, aku merasa senang. Aku sudah menganggap ini rumahku sendiri." Kata Eren tersenyum.

"Begitu ya. Aku sama denganmu." Kata Mikasa sambil melempar senyum.

"Eh?! Apa kau bilang?" kata Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah! Bu-bukan apa-apa kok!" kata Mikasa sambil memalingkan wajah darinya. Wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

Eren sedikit meringis.

"Kau ini…" kata Eren.

Malam itu adalah malam yang indah dan penuh senyuman. Dua insan mulai saling membuka hatinya. Apakah mereka saling menyukai?

Keesokan harinya, Eren duduk sendirian sambil menatap jendela. Dia memikirkan tentang malam kemarin. Dia tidak sadar kalau rasa suka kepadanya mulai tumbuh di hatinya dan wajahnya kembali merah berkali-kali. (ciyee… jadian ya? | Eren : N-nggak kok!)

Lalu, ada seorang pemuda tinggi dan bertubuh kekar menghampiri Eren. Rambutnya pirang dan model rambutnya tidak seperti Armin.

"Ciyeee…. Yang semalaman ngajak keluar Mikasa ya? PJnya bro!" sahut pemuda itu. Dia bernama Reiner. (PJ = Pajak Jadian)

Mendengar itu, wajahnya kembali memerah seperti tomat (?) dia merasa gugup dan malu.

"Apaan sih kamu?! Aku tidak memiliki rasa suka padanya!" kata Eren yang wajahnya masih memerah.

Mendengar itu, Reiner tertawa.

"Santai saja bro! Rasa suka itu biasa! Normal! _By the way_, lihatlah dia. Dia pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja disini. Ku pandang dia sebentar, cantiknya luar biasa! Aku suka rambut hitamnya. Dia adalah orang yang cocok untuk saingannya Christa." Kata Reiner sambil melihat Mikasa yang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman cewek lainnya.

Eren menoleh kepada Mikasa dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Oya! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya kencan?" Tanya Reiner dengan senyum semangatnya.

.

.

.

"A-APAAAAA?!" seru Eren sambil menutup wajahnya. Dia sangat malu. Wajah merahnya tak terkendalikan.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?! Aku tidak punya cara untuk menarik perhatian kepada seorang gadis!" kata Eren ketus.

"Simpel kok. Kamu tinggal dekati dia dan ajak dia kencan. Berusahalah untuk meyakinkannya. Kalau dia mau, ajak dia ke taman kota. Disana, pohon sakura raksasa akan mekar nanti malam dan berwarna-warni seperti pelangi." Kata Reiner serta memberi saran kepadanya.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan mencoba." Kata Eren dan bangkit. Dia mulai mencoba mendekati Mikasa.

"A-anu… Mikasa. Apakah kau mau keluar bersamaku lagi?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah merah manisnya (?)

"Eh? Kemarin malam kan aku sudah keluar bersamamu. Lalu, kali ini kemana?" Tanya Mikasa heran.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke taman kota. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menemuiku di sana nanti malam." Jawab Eren.

Mikasa terdiam sejenak. Dan…

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu malam nanti." Jawab Mikasa sambil meninggalkannya. Dia terpaku dan terdiam.

'_YES! Akhirnya! Aku mengajaknya kencan!' _gumam Eren. Dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sepertinya baru mendapatkan sesuatu. Di sisi lain, Armin, Jean, Levi, dan Hanji hanya bisa melihat Eren dengan wajah _stare face_.

Malamnya…

"APA KATAMU?! Eren mengajak Mikasa kencan?!" seru Jean. Sepertinya dia cemburu kepada Mikasa. (kayaknya dia jones bro :v | Jean : golokmanagolok)

"Yah yah… aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Eren dan sekarang dia tidak ada. Mikasa juga tidak ada disini. Sepertinya. Kamu jones lagi ya?" kata Reiner enteng.

"Kalau begitu, mereka akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Armin panik.

"Mereka pergi ke taman kota." Jawab Reiner enteng.

"Taman kota… Oh! Tempat yang ada sakura pelangi itu kan?! Aku harus mengejar mereka! Jean! Armin! Ayo ikut aku!" kata Hanji semangat.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku ikut." Sahut Levi dari kejauhan.

Hanji, Jean, dan Armin hanya melongo melihat kesungguhan Levi dalam mengejar teman terdekatnya. (jangan homo-an ya heichou! :v | Levi : golokmanagolok)

"Baiklah! Tujuan kita adalah taman kota! Mencari Eren dan Mikasa! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Hanji dengan semangat 45 (?)

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" kata Armin menghentikan mereka.

"Apa lagi Armin?!" kata Jean yang sudah tidak sabaran. (woles bro -_-)

"Agar kita tidak ketahuan oleh mereka, paling tidak kita harus menyamar. Pakai topi atau _hood_nya." Kata Armin.

"Ah iya… kau benar Armin." Kata Levi enteng.

Mereka memakai topi atau _hood_ yang mereka miliki.

"Baiklah. Sudah siap? Ayo kita pergi!" kata Armin dengan semangat 86 (?)

Armin, Jean, Levi dan Hanji pergi ke taman kota untuk mencari Eren dan Mikasa. Sementara itu Master Irvin dan Petra melihat mereka kebingungan.

"Mereka ini, ada saja yang mereka lakukan. Apa jangan-jangan, mereka akan menganggu Eren dan Mikasa saat kencan?" kata Petra sambil berpikir mengawang diatap.

"Jangan berpikir begitu Petra. Levi pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau akhir-akhir ini dia sering curiga kepada Eren. Barangkali, dia khawatir kepadanya." Jawab Master Irvin enteng. (kok Levi yang jadi cemas sama Eren min? -_- | Suka2 gue dong!)

"Tapi bagiku tidak apa-apa kok. Rasa suka itu biasa. Mungkin Eren akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Mikasa. Dan itu menurutku adalah hal yang wajar. Yah… namanya remaja pasti begitu." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

Petra hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

'_Eren. Have fun ya!'_ batinnya tersenyum.

Sementara itu di taman kota…

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mikasa. Dia sudah sejak daritadi ditarik olehya.

"Ada kok. Nah, baiklah. Kita sudah sampai." Jawab Eren sambil menempelkan senyum manisnya.

Mereka akhirnya berada di tepi pohon sakura pelangi itu. Banyak orang bergerombolan menyaksikan detik-detik mekarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, angin malam pun berhembus. Akhirnya, bunga raksasa itu mekar dengan indahnya dan menampilkan warna-warninya dengan cerah. Mikasa kembali terkagum melihatnya.

'_Ini lebih indah daripada lampion-lampion kemarin itu.'_ Batinnya senang.

Lalu, dia merasakan yang aneh di tangan kirinya. Seseorang menggenggamnya. Ternyata, yang menggenggam tangannya adalah Eren, disampingnya. Mikasa terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." Jawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

Mereka semakin mempererat genggamannya. Kehangatan mulai dirasakan oleh Mikasa. Namun, ada sekelompok orang melihatnya dari belakang dan dari kejauhan. Dia mengambil HPnya dan mengambil foto saat Eren dan Mikasa berpegangan tangan.

_CKRIK_

"Nah. Sudah kudapatkan." Kata Jean sinis. Lalu, Jean dkk akhirnya pulang ke gedung serikat.

Sekali lagi, malam itu adalah malam yang sangat romantis dan hangat. Mikasa ingin merasakan kehangatan Eren sepenuhnya, seutuhnya. Rasa suka tumbuh dengan sempurna di lubuk hati mereka.

Malam berubah larut. Eren memasuki kamar Mikasa. Dia melihat Mikasa sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Kamar itu pun gelap. Dia mendekatinya dan membelai rambutnya dan tersenyum.

'_Terima kasih untuk malam ini.'_ gumamnya.

.

.

_Malam yang hangat dan romantis_

_Mengisi hari-hari dua insan itu_

_Rasa suka tumbuh sempurna di hati _

_Kehangatan akan menyatu_

.

To Be Continued

A/N : Malam semua! Fuaaaahhh….. akhirnya chapter ini rampung! Gak nyangka panjang juga! (peace)

Chapter ini prinsipnya mereka mulai PEDEKATE. Selamat ya bagi Eren yang sudah mau ngajak Mikasa kencan! _Omedetou_! PJnya dtunggu ya Eren! (peace) ( Eren : Gak mau min! | golokmanagolok)

Nah, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh readers! (fireworks everywhere)

Chapter selanjutnya adalah jawaban dari semua chapters yang terdahulu. Ini sengaja aku kasih _hurt sensation_ karena Eren dan Mikasa mulai bertengkar. (kok gitu sih min)

Coment,Tanya,Review,DITERIMA

_Arigatou~_^^


End file.
